Polyamide resin is able to express not only high rigidity and high tenacity but also high deflectability under loading when it is reinforced with glass fiber. Therefore, a polyamide resin composition reinforced with glass fiber is widely used as interior and exterior materials in the fields of electronic/electric devices and automobiles. In recent years, the level for the demanded elastic modulus is becoming high due to making the thickness of the product thin particularly in the field of electronic/electric devices and there has been a demand for a polyamide resin composition having excellent rigidity and impact resistance.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a polyamide resin composition which comprises a polyamide resin and a glass fiber having an elongate cross section whose flatness degree is not less than 2.5, where the content of the glass fiber is not less than 50% by weight. According to the Comparative Examples of this document however, it is mentioned that, when the content of the glass fiber becomes 70% by weight or more, extrusion is no longer possible and, in addition, rigidity such as bending elastic modulus is not so sufficient in spite of high filling amount of the glass fiber. Accordingly, the level is to be still improved for achieving a sufficient thinning of the thickness of the product.
The Patent Document 2 discloses a polyamide material for molding which expresses a high Charpy impact strength by combining a polyamide resin having low viscosity with a glass fiber having a non-circular cross section. According to the Examples of this document however, description is limited only to polyamide 11, polyamide 12 and polyamide 66 having a high flexibility and, the same as in the Patent Document 1, expression of the bending elastic modulus is still in a level which is to be improved for achieving a sufficient thinning of the thickness of the product.